My Family
by Ocgirlygirl
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are happy with their one daughter but now even more happy with news of esme's pregnacy. what will hapen between all the drama and hormones. all human
1. Chapter 1

** DISCAMER I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT,CADILLAC OR MERCEDES BENZ EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID THEY ARE NOT MIN!!!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU**

* * *

Esme Pov:

"Lindsey darling, come on! Were going to go see daddy at work…..Don't you want to go see him?" I asked my two year old daughter. Even though Carlisle doesn't want me driving, because I'm 5 months pregnant, I really don't care!

"Wes I go dee dada" she replied in her adorable baby voice.

"Ok than let's go!" I said. I picked Lindsey up and proceeded to carry her to my Cadillac Sts sedan and buckled her in.

The car ride to the hospital was uneventful; we listened to Hannah Montana the whole way there. Once we got into the parking lot Lindsey let out a big yawn. And than all was quiet, she was asleep. I found a parking space, and parked just as another car was pulling up. I grabbed my purse and Carlisle's plate of cookies Lindsey and I had made this morning and than proceed to frost. When I got out I realized it was Dr. Ben Meyers, he's one of Carlisle's colleges.

"Hello " I greeted him politely walking to the trunk to retrieve the stroller for Lindsey.

"Mrs. Cullen" he replied

I then got the stroller put a sleeping Lindsey in it and grabbed my purse and the plate of cookies and locked the car with a push of a button. I went through the hospital doors and made my way to the front desk obviously in no hurry. The reception lady's new. Because, Laura's not here today. She must be sick.

"Hello my name is Esme Cullen, I'm looking for my husband " I told her

"He's in his office" she replied unemotionally

"Thank you" I replied

I than started to walk to my Carlisle's office. It took no longer than a minute to get there. I unconsciously knocked on the door incase he was with a patient or in a meeting.

"Come in" was his answer. I opened the door and started to move but he was already there pulling the stroller into his office.

"Hello dear" I said

"Esme, what are you doing here?" he asked looking worried "not that it's a bad thing but….the baby….you and the stroller plate." He rambled

"Carlisle" I sighed as he led me to the couch in his office "I'm fine, really! And so is the baby. I promise." I told him but he still looked worried.

"Esme, darling I'm sure you are but" he sighed and than continued "your 5months pregnant and I really don't want you driving! Just to be safe" he answered looking absolutely concerned.

"Dada!!!!!" Lindsey suddenly said.

"Hmmmmm, and who do we have here?"

"Winsey dada Winsey" she yelled to him.

"Oh my is it. It's my little girl" he said and than went to pick her up

"Dada I make you cookie" Lindsey stated proudly

"You did and where are your yummy cookies hu?" Carlisle asked her

"I no know dware mama put dem" she said cutely while holding her hands above her shoulders innocently.

"I have them, sweetpea." I said "Right here" I told her holding the plate up

"Dada up….up….up..." Lindsey yelled

"Alright" he told her picking her up and walking over to me. Than sat down on the couch next to me on the couch.

"Well I wonder what kind of cookies these are hmm." Carlisle stated in wonder

"SUGAR" Lindsey yelled again. Someone is obviously a little hyper today.

"Urrrrrggghhh" I groaned out loud and obviously scared Carlisle

"What!?!?! What's wrong" he asked sounding more than alarmed

"She's hyper, that's what's wrong." I told him

"Maybe they'll let me go home early if you act like you don't feel well" he told me

"That might work but one problem." I told him

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked while giving Lindsey a cookie.

"You and I both drove here. Remember?" I said. He looked at me worriedly.

"Esme, your brother picked me up this morning and drove to the meeting. We didn't want to wake you. Didn't you see my car in the garage this morning?" he asked looking truly worried "hang on a moment dear" he got up and sat Lindsey on the floor with her cookie and walked to his desk picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Come down to my office now please……your sisters here and I need your help…...ok thanks…..what?...yea I know im talking to you on your mobile…" he sighed exasperatedly. I jumped when the door swung open and so did Lindsey.

"What?!?!" it was hank "Carlisle, she looks fine to me." He sighed

"No I know she looks fine. But when she left this morning she didn't notice that my car was there. And she drove here." Carlisle told him

"Oh…wait. Esme you drove here?!?!?" he whisper yelled "that comes pretty close to the stupid things that Esme Ann Banks Cullen has ever done in her life time!" he told me

"Well Id rather not sit around and do nothing all day! And as for not noticing your car, my car was backed into the garage and Lindsey's seat is right behind mine. I didn't see your car." I told them both. While I was saying this Carlisle had been getting his stuff together and hank had gotten Lindsey in her seat.

"I'll be right back" hank said. I was glaring lasers at Carlisle through my eyes. Hank than walked through he door with a wheel chair.

"What's that for?" I asked them truly curious.

"You" Carlisle told me. I looked at him oddly.

"Why" I asked

"Because, you are not waking down to the car" he told me

I sighed "fine" I told them.

Carlisle helped me into the wheel chair, even though I could have done so by myself. Hank was going to push the sleeping Lindsey down to the car. Once we were outside his office, he turned around and locked the door. We than proceeded down the hall and out the door and after telling them where I had parked the car, we were finally there.

"I can get in the car by myself" I told Carlisle sternly

"No, darling. Please let me help you." He answered. I gave into him and held my hands out to him. And he helped me stand.

"Alright im going to go sign you out and take the wheel chair back." Hank told us "Oh and Lindsey is all buckled in and the stroller is by the trunk. Folded up" hank added.

"Thank you" we said at the same time. As Carlisle was helping me sit down in the car I realized how sore I really was and that my husband was also in his scrubs still. Once I was in relaxed back into my seat and he helped me buckle in and than shut my door. He went around and put the stroller into the trunk and got in the drivers seat.

"Tiered?" he asked me

"Yes and my back hurt." I told him honestly

"Well than why don't you close your eyes and relax on the way home" was his reply. As he turned on the car. Only to be greeted by Hannah Montana. Which he quickly turned off. Now it was quiet. And at the moment quiet was my favorite thing aside from pineapple sandwiches. Oh god now I have to have one.

"Carlisle" I said, as we were waiting to pull out of the hospital.

"Yes dear?" he asked me as we moved forward a little more.

"I need, really really need a pineapple sandwich" I said, and now that I think of it I sounded kind of aggravated!

"Esme" he chuckled "You have the oddest cravings when you're pregnant and always when it's nearly impossible to get them at the time."

"I know but I need one" I swear its all goanna happen at once now. The cravings and the basket case emotions in one. Yep I was right I can fell the tear coming on now infact. Im starting to feel really bad for my husband now

"Esme, sweetheart, I promise that I'll make you a pineapple sandwich as soon as we get home. Ok?" he asked me

"Ok, im sorry. Im being all emotional again. Do you have anything for my back, tyonal anything? Because it's really sore" I told him and he smiled

"Its Ok sweetheart it's only natural. I don't have anything for your back." He told me sadly "Oh um, turn on your seat warmer. The heat will help a little and when we get home I'll give you some tyonal alright?" he told me

"Ok I'll try that" I answered. And than turned the seat warmer on. And waited maybe not even a minute for it turn on.

"Times like these I wish we didn't live so far from the city" Carlisle said. I had to agree I really needed that sandwich. But I liked the fact that we were so far a way from lots of civilization. It's good for safety reasons I suppose. I mean there's really anyone out there that would got that far to do something and none the less it's quiet. By now we were on the freeway to our home and we still had about 45min before we would actually be there. Im very thankful at the moment that Lindsey is fast asleep in the back, and that we have very comfortable cars. Considering we are now in my car a Cadillac Sts sedan  
_**(**__**_.w_**__**)**_ I love my car it was a birthday present for me. I had a Toyota camery but someone decided that I needed a new car. Carlisle loves his car probably more than I love mine. This year I gave into him and let him get his Mercedes Benz, it was the car he always wanted. It didn't take long to figure out why I got a new car. In the end he did get the one he wanted a Mercedes Benz amg s65 _**(**__**) **_I like his car to and when we do go for long drives or if we are going somewhere together, even as a family we take his. Now we are about 20min from our house.

"Carlisle?" I said. He turned to me and smiled.

"I thought you were asleep." He answered

"No just thinking" I told him

"About what, dear?" he wondered

"Why don't you work at the hospital that's closer to us? It's just that it's a long drive?" I asked

"Because that's where they put me and I cant resign in till there's and opening in a different hospital that's closer to us." He told m. well that did make sense.

"Well we are almost home now" I said "and you're not of the hook. I still want a pineapple sandwich" I told him

"Esme, I already told you I would make you one when we got home" he chuckled, as we pulled into the driveway. He pushed the garage door button and pulled in. "I'll leave the car on so your seat warmer doesn't turn off. Im going to go put little miss in bed, be right back" he kissed me lightly on the lips and got out. He than opened Lindsey door and picked her up. She didn't even stir a little when he did, she never dose. I waited about 5min. before Carlisle was back. I had closed my eyes and the only reason I new he was back was the sound of the back door of the car closing and the engine being turned off. Soon my door was open and I felt Carlisle unbuckling my seatbelt. "Esme sweetheart, you can go back to sleep but first lets get you inside" he told me softly.

"Can I eat my pineapple sandwich in bead" I asked him and he chuckled softly

"Yes. Yes you can dear" he answered softly.

* * *

**Hey so I may delete My Little Girl or continue both. But now that you've read this do understand that yes the plot is a little different and that this is sort of a mixed up human version of My Little Girl……so it has the same setting and Im using the same name for their firs daughter…so thanks so much for reading and please do review.**

**Ocgirlygirl**


	2. SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT AN

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse**

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


	3. Scared

**Disclaimer is the same as it was in chapter one…..**

Cpov:

After I helped Esme upstairs I went down to the kitchen. In the kitchen I immediately went to get the fresh pineapple rings and white bread out. The first thing she asked for when we got home for a pineapple sandwich. My wife could have the oddest cravings when she's pregnant. Once the sandwich was done I took it upstairs along with a glass of water. When I finally got to our bedroom I saw that Esme was watching the news.

"Esme, honey I have your sandwich." I said she looked over at me and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you" she said smiling at me.

"Your welcome" I replied. I than went into our bathroom and quickly showered and got dressed for bed. I came out of the bathroom to find Esme getting snuggled in. she looked over at me and smiled and than patted the bed beside her.

"Come on dear, you've had a long day." She said. I came and laid down as she snuggled up to me.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you to" I heard her whisper faintly. We than quickly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"_**The next morning"**_

Epov:

I woke up in my favorite place, Carlisle's arms. I love him to death. I began to sit up but I had this sudden pain in my back. I quickly began to lay back down I than felt some sharp little twinges on my stomach. I began to panic. Immediately I thought that I had gone into early labor and quickly woke Carlisle up.

"Carlisle, get up! Something's wrong." I said not very calmly. At that he was up and getting dressed.

"Sweetheart, stay calm I'm going to go get Lindsey in the car than come back to get you." he said. "Mercedes or Cadillac?" he asked

"I don't care! Whatever you think." I yelled.

"Esme, stay calm please…the baby..." he said before running down the hall. Once again the little twinges began low in my stomach.

Lpov:

Why did daddy have to wake me up so early? I think him talking to me. Well I didn't hear him. Wait, are we in the garage? Oh we're for a car ride. Looks like we're taking mommy's car. Where is mommy anyway?

"Stay here honey. Dade will be right back with mommy. Try and go back to sleep." Daddy said. I decided that I might as well go back to sleep.

Cpov:

I quickly went back upstairs to get Esme, and help her out to the car. I got to our room and helped her put some; I think yoga pants and a long-sleeved cotton shirt on. We than made our way to the garage. Esme was scared and I was mostly calm. I knew what was happening. All the activity she put on herself was catching up to her. The baby obviously didn't like this at all. I got in the car and saw that Lindsey had fallen fast asleep. I quickly started the car and began to back out of the garage and turn the car around in our circular driveway. And speed away. All I could think about was getting my wife to the hospital for the care that she needed. This is why hank and I agreed that bed rest would be the best should have been done sooner rather than later. I reached over the arm rest and grasped Esme's hand firmly in mine as she squeezed hard as more pain came. I don't think she realizes that she's not really in labor. I than saw a wonderful sight, the freeway. Its all a fat track from here to the hospital. I also soon realized that hank, my dad and uncle agreed to the early morning shift. Thankfully they all love to hold, walk and snuggle Lindsey. One less worry for Esme right now.

**So sorry I haven't updated in like ever! I'm just lazy and had a really bad case of writers block. I'm totally up for and ideas, thoughts or comments you may have. I'm also thinking that Grandpa (Carlisle's dad) will take care of Lindsey. I also need ideas for what will happen when arriving at the hospital and while being there as well. There will be a poll on my profile to know if the baby will be a boy or a girl… thanks and again so sorry...**

**3 Ocgirlygirl**


End file.
